Haruka's heavenly secret
by Plushie T-Rex13
Summary: What if Haruka wasn't the helpless and timid girl she appeared to be? What if she was an renegade angel from heaven?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fanfic! Sorry for any misspellings you may stumble upon. I do not own Uta no Prince Sama.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was December 15 and the snow was coming down relentlessly covering the academy in a white sparkling blanket. Unfortunately the roads were buried under a think layer of snow, every thing was at a stand still. The roads and sidewalks were deserted, and everybody was inside snuggling up to a fire, almost everybody.

Haruka stood at the gates of the academy grasping at the large metal bars to steady her self. Her body trembled, she was covered in deep cuts large bruises. Haruka spread her bloody, frozen wings and flew over the gates. Trudging through knee-deep snow she left a crimzon red blood trail behind her.

Haruka's POV

"Great, how am I going to cover this up" she muttered to herself

"I've got to get back to the dorm before the guys."

Normal POV

She reached the bottom of her dorm and flew to the window leading to her room, hoping the she had made it unnoticed. Her roommate was gone for the holidays so no one was in the room. Closing the window behind herself, she folded her black wings in to two large slits on her back and collapsed on the floor.

Haruka stood in an all white room holding a kitchen knife covered in red liquid. The walls are covered hand prints bloodied hand prints, and the screams echoed through the hollow room.

"NO!"

The boys lay dead in a massive puddle of blood that covered her. The boys mutilated bodies started to whisper her name, getting increasingly louder.

"Haruka"

"NOOOO!"

"Haruka!"

To be continued...

* * *

Well, what did you think? Please, review if you think I should keep going! :)


	2. Haruka

Hello again, I have another chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed and/or followed this story! I'm so sorry; I read over my last chapter, the spelling and constant repeating of words was horrendous. Also, I forgot to mention that Haruka is currently in a flashback during chapter 2. I do not own Uta no Prince Sama

~Enjoy!~

* * *

Normal POV

"Haruka!"

Haruka, dazed, opened her eyes and saw a silver haired teenager hanging over her head fanning it feverishly. Her eyelids drooped as she tried to get them to stay open, but they felt like a million pounds and so she gave in. Just as she was about to pass out again the girl screamed,

"Haruka!"

Haruka jumped awake and saw two concerned icy blue eyes staring at her, those were the eyes of her friend Yuki. Yuki's eyes were now filled with tears as she threw herself at Haruka giving her a big hug. Haruka wrapped her arms around her friend and smiled warmly.

"It's ok Yuki, I just got a little hot." Haruka cooed to the sobbing teen

_Yuki, your 18 but sometimes act like a little child. _Haruka thought and chuckled to herself

"I thought you hit your to head and hurt your self badly, so I panicked." Said Yuki blushing

* * *

(This is just so you can see what they look like)

Yuki wore a red strapless dress, that had a puffy skirt reaching her thighs, and it had black ribbons that wrapped around her arms. Her long silver hair that touched the end of her skirt draped across her shoulders and twirled in the wind. Yuki's wings were pure white and stretched longer than her fingertips. Haruka was wearing a white sundress that went to her knee, had spaghetti straps, and a teal bow around her rib cage. Her short orange hair bounced around bubbly when she walked. Her wings were a light peach color with a hint of shimmery gold whenever the sun touched them.

Haruka's POV

Yuki helped me inside and sat me on a bench while she went to go talk to some men in the room across from me. As Yuki walked in she didn't close the door fully leaving it ajar. I sat quietly so as to eavesdrop on what they were saying.

Normal POV

Yuki walked in the room and sat at the end of a table. One of the men asked

"How is the observation of Mrs. Haruka? Has your suspicion been confirmed?"

Haruka's ears perked up, she walked over to the open door and stood on the wall next it.

"Yes, Nanami is the one." Yuki said in a snobby tone

"I see, then that means we can use her."

_I'm the "one?" And what do you mean, "use me?" _Haruka thought

The man said,

"Yuki escort Haruka, she is going to be shipped back to the _factory_ for testing." Haruka froze, _no! Not the factory, I can't go back there! I don't want to die! _

Yuki laughed and smiled wickedly

"Finally, I get to leave that disgusting monster! I was getting tired of her ugly face."

"What?" Said Haruka backing into the door, causing Yuki and the men to turn around. Haruka took off, immediately shooting into the air. Tears streamed from Haruka's face, blurring her eyes. _Why? Why, did you lie to me? I thought we were friends! _Haruka screamed in her thoughts

"Wait, Haruka! Please come back!" Screamed Yuki

Haruka flew as fast as she could to get away from them, looking back she saw Yuki gaining on her. She flapped her wings as fast as she could, constantly checking behind herself, as she was looking back she saw her peach feathers slowly start to turn black. Haruka panicked, stopped flying, and began to fall down to the world of humans. She looked up at the heavens and screamed

"Yuki!"

Yuki screamed "Haruka!"

To be continued...

* * *

DHUN DHUN DAAAAA… jk

Sorry for any misspelled and/or repeated words. Please review on what you think I should improve on! :)


	3. An erie feeling

Hi, it's me again with a new chapter. Thank you to those of you who review and\or followed this story! I do not own Uta no Prince Sama but, Yuki is mine.

~Enjoy!~

* * *

"Haruka!" the boys yelled

Haruka shook awake, quickly siting up, forgetting the injuries; she winced at the pain that plagued her body.

"Nanami chan? Are you in there?" said Natsuki

"Y…yes" she said trembling in pain

"Can we come in, little lamb?" chimed Ren

"No…s…sorry, I'm feeling rather ill and I don't think I'm up for a party right now."

"Are you sure your ok? Do you need a doctor or something?" said Masato in a concerned tone.

_Believe me I would go if I could, but how would I explain my wings_

_Besides, there is only one person on the campus who knows about me_ I thought

"Yea I'm just not feeling well, sorry everyone."

I heard the thud of feet slowly dissipate from my door, and when I no longer heard their feet, I started to bawl uncontrollably at the pain. Tears flowed down my face dripping on my open flesh causing it to sting. The numbness in my legs was dulling and I could feel the full burn of my wounds. Grabbing the post of a bed, I tried to pull myself up, but my arms gave way sending me flying to the ground. I lay in a pool of my blood, exhausted and defeated. I started to crawl using what strength I had left in my arms, clawing at the red stained carpet slowly dragging my self to the bathroom door.

_What were those things? Were they sent from the "factory" to get me? _I thought.

I grabbed for the first aid kit resting on the counter, tearing open the top I reached for the needle and stitches. (Not writing about that). I wrapped the gauze around my legs and arms, giving a sigh of relief.

_I hope I can make it to the clinic tomorrow because these stitches wont hold for long. _I thought

"Yuki, how did this happen?" I whispered, and then everything went black

Each of the boys headed back to their dorm.

"Didn't Haruka seem a little, I don't know, off." Said Masato

"Yea she wouldn't get sick just like that and cancel our party." Pouted Syo

An uneasy feeling of angst lingered around the group of boys as they dared the snow back to their dorms. Something just wasn't right.

To be continued…

* * *

Thank you for reading and I apologize for any misspellings and\or repeated words, I finished this a 2:14 am so It might be pretty bad. Please review :)


	4. AN

Hello, I'm very sorry I have not released any new chapters in quite a while...I'm really behind in my homework so this story will be put on hold while I catch up. I will be finished on the 14th so expect some new chapters then. Thank you to the following people for reviewing my story!

* * *

The Blue Rouge

Erstine 13624


	5. Chapter 5

Wow...I'm sorry, I am almost caught up with my work. Plus I have writers block... have any suggestions? Thank you to those who reviewed and\or followed this story. :)


End file.
